The rapid development of the smart phones and their application software has demonstrated great market outlook and creative potential for mobile devices of the mobile phones to the inventor. Consequently, a diversity of peripheral products are born from such demonstration, with the microphones for mobile phones being one of them.
However, the common microphones for mobile phones mostly have a single directional microphone head provided at one single direction, or are excessively large in their sizes and involve complex production and assembly steps. For the microphone having a single directional head, it is necessary to adjust the direction of the microphone and aim the microphone at a person whose voice needs to be picked up to achieve a better effect for the voice translation when it is applied in the real-time voice translation of embodiments of the present invention, and the distance between the phone holder and the speaker cannot be too far, otherwise the surrounding noises are picked up instead and thus affecting the quality of the voice translation, but it would be impolite if the distance gets too close. Further, an excessively large microphone blocks off the earphone socket or the speaker in some of the phones, and thus affecting the normal use of their functions.
It is therefore obvious that the above-mentioned conventional microphone devices for mobile phones are disadvantageous and are inadequately designed, which urgently require an improvement.
In light of the aforesaid disadvantages, the problems of the prior art are resolved by the embodiments of the travel real-time voice translation microphone for a mobile phone.